Alternate Ending
by Demonic Irken
Summary: An alternate ending to 'If It Helps.'


Timmy went up to his room, Sparky following close behind him. "Lay on the bed for me, on your back." The human instructed softly once the door was closed securely. His pet gave him a worried look. "What are you gonna do to me, Timmy?"

"I won't hurt you." He responded, gently pushing Sparky onto the bed and climbing up next to him. "You'll be okay."

Sparky watched him cautiously as the human gently kissed his chest in various places, going up to his neck and face, ending with a deep kiss on his mouth that made Sparky give a low whine of confusion mixed with a feeling of pleasure.

Timmy's eyes slowly wandered down to stare at his pet's forbidden area, wrapping his hand around it as he slowly pleasured his friend. Sparky's breathing sped up rapidly, and in less than a minute the dog was softly moaning in borderline ecstasy, becoming a writhing, hot, silently begging mess as he was overtaken by blissful feelings.

Sparky felt a burning feeling in his tummy, spreading down into his groin area as Timmy increased his movements, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Faster he went, as Sparky dug his claws into the bedsheets as this feeling grew stronger all the while, quietly moaning Timmy's name.

"I love you, I love you." Timmy said softly into his ear, repeating the statement over and over as white spots clouded Sparky's vision, his mind hazy with pleasure, not even able to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. His eyes rolled back into his head as his vision went dark for a moment, and the feeling in his groin grew stronger as it built, and he let out a high-pitched whine of pleasure (so loud that Timmy had to cover his muzzle), as he finally came all over, making a mess of the bedsheets.

He lay there panting hard, as his erection slowly went away. Timmy took him into his arms and began kissing him again. "How was that?" He asked, smiling softly.

"I've never felt anything THAT good." Sparky panted as his vision slowly returned to him. "Thank you."

"Just rest a few minutes. It's not over yet, and I've got plans for you tonight. You're never gonna think bad of me by the time I'm done with you."

"What have you got for me?" Sparky asked while catching his breath.

Timmy grinned. "You'll see. If you thought that was good, it'll be nothing compared to what's next."

Sparky looked at the bedsheets and the mess that he'd left in his wake. "I'm sorry about the bed. I could clean it up for you if you want." He started licking it up, but Timmy stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I'll just change the sheets after we're done," he responded, "And the blankets. And my clothes. You'll also probably need a bath or two."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Sparky said as hell licked Timmy's face lovingly. "Or I could just poof up a new, softer and much more comfortable bed for us to lay in, if you would prefer that instead."

"Sure, I'd love that." Timmy said excitedly.

"Your wish is my command!" With a wave of his star tail, Sparky replaced the bed with an updated model, bigger and softer than any bed Timmy had ever had. The pillows were stuffed with feathers, soft and comfortable, and the sheets smelled of blooming flowers in summer.

Timmy thanked him by hugging him close and pressing his hand into Sparky's groin, applying slight pressure. The fairy dog whimpered in desperate need, his eyes begging for that feeling again, and the release and mind-blowing pleasure it offered, as well. "Please," he whispered in desperation, lust dripping from his words. "Please."

"Okay, okay." Timmy said calmly. "Just calm down, I got you." He climbed over Sparky and kissed his mouth, deeply and passionately. "Ready for Round Two?"

Sparky nodded enthusiastically, eyes begging, as Timmy began to slowly grind into the dog, pressing himself close to him as he found a rhythm. The human studied Sparky's expressions, seeing his mouth open and tongue hanging out as the fairy panted in pleasure.

Timmy smiled to himself and licked Sparky's neck, slowly and seductively, savoring the needy whimper that Sparky gave, turning him on even more. Fueled by his companion's lust, he once again quickened his pace, grinding harder as Sparky's noises increased in volume.

Neither of them could think now, the pleasure blocking out any attempt at doing so, forcing them to rely on pure instinct to guide them now, and tell them what to do. Timmy felt like he would explode simply from the thrill and feelings alone, and one glance at Sparky told him that the mutt was feeling the exact same way he was.

Timmy had never felt something like this, and it was pure and simple bliss, magnified, a thousand times better than doing it in the privacy of his own room when alone. He felt it then, building inside of him. A white hot burning sensation in his gut, not at all unpleasant, but instead better than anything that he'd ever felt in his young life, rapidly spreading throughout his body.

He did not stop his movements, but instead went even faster and harder as the feeling numbed his senses, weakening him significantly as he could barely hold himself upright now. It consumed and overwhelmed him as his body went completely numb momentarily, and Timmy threw his head back and silently screamed as he came into his pants, his brain exploding with pure, intense joy, with Sparky letting out an involuntary howl as he himself finished along with his partner.

Timmy collapsed beside his pet, breathing hard and fast. His vision swam, his body still throbbing with the pleasure and lingering effects of the intense orgasm. He felt sticky and gross, but intensely happy nonetheless.

They both remained lying there for several minutes, too weak to say anything or even move from their current positions. They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly recovered, Timmy noting the intense love that was in Sparky's eyes. He smiled weakly, feeling his sadness leave him as euphoria took its place, filling the void inside of his heart, completing him.

"That was nice," Sparky said between his labored breaths and panting. "That was very nice."

"Yeah, it was. Better, even." Timmy agreed softly as he too struggled to breathe. "Wanna do it again?"

Sparky nodded. "Yes, but we should probably take a shower first. We're all sweaty, and we smell gross."

"You're right, we should." Timmy agreed. "I'll get it ready for us." He climbed off the bed and started to stand, but quickly collapsed to the ground, as the feeling in his legs was still lost to him for the moment.

Sparky poof-ed him back onto the bed and put a paw on his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. "You just relax and rest. I'll start it up for you." He vanished into the bathroom to prepare for thier cleansing, and Timmy heard the sound of water running, and then the shower turned on.

The fairy dog re-appeared in the room, smiling. "Alright, we're good to go, and the water is nice and hot. You ready?"

Timmy grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, not to mention clean. Spending time with you is just an added bonus, and a major one at that!"

Sparky grinned and licked him lovingly. "Aww, you're the best, Timmy! I love you so much!"

"I love you more." The young human responded with a giggle.

"I love you most, my love!" Sparky laughed, hugging Timmy close to his furry chest, his warmth and joy contagious for the child.

They walked to the bathroom together, Sparky helping to undress his friend. His eyes settled between the human's naked legs, but opting to wait until after they were cleaned for that to continue.

They stepped into the shower, the water feeling good on his fur. Timmy followed, closing the curtain behind them to keep the water in. They began cleaning themselves off, washing each other's bodies.

Timmy teasingly played with Sparky's groin for a moment while he scrubbed that particular spot, and the dog's breath became ragged as he gasped softly with pleasure and want. He practically melted then, grinding into Timmy's hands, quietly whining with lust as he silently pleaded with him.

The young human studied his now passive friend for a moment, savoring the attention he was getting out of it, before proceeding to submit to his needs. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, staring up at Sparky, who looked back at him panting erratically, his eyes desperate for love.

Timmy leaned forward and licked the base of Sparky's penis, prompting a gasp and then a guttural moan from the fairy dog as he arched his back, pleasure shooting through him so fast that he saw stars. He squeaked loudly in ecstasy as his child took him fully into his mouth, sucking on it like a baby would on a pacifier.

He did all sorts of things with his tongue, making Sparky whimper and moan in pure bliss, clawing at the shower wall with intense pleasure, scratching deeply into it as he utters Timmy's name in hushed whispers, barely able to speak through his ecstasy.

This continued for several minutes before Sparky eventually came into the kid's mouth with a blissful howl of joy. Timmy rose to his feet and kissed him so lovingly, spitting the dog's cum into his mouth so he could taste his own fluids.

Sparky swallowed it and kissed back with everything he had in him, his tongue slipping between his lips as Timmy accepted it gratefully. He whimpered as his body tingled with lust and pleasure, his own tongue exploring Sparky's mouth now as he held him close against his body, craving the warmth he provided.

After a few minutes of this, Sparky broke the kiss and gently bit his neck, nibbling and sucking on it lovingly. Timmy tilted his head back as his body shook with extreme euphoria. He wrapped his arms around Sparky's torso and began to grind into him again, never wanting this to end.

But it did end. Sparky move to turn off the water, and Timmy shook from cold, wanting the warmth to return to him. His fairy dog wrapped a soft, fluffy beach towel around his waist, kissing his neck as he guided him out of the bathroom by the hand and helped him dry off, and with a wave of his tail, dressed his human as well.

Taking his hand again, Sparky led him back to the bed and lay him down upon it. "It's my turn to show you how much you're loved." He said as he unbuttoned and pulled down Timmy's pants, wasting no time as he began pleasuring his friend now, kissing the tip of the child's penis and softly licking it.

Timmy was loud, his whimpers and moans mixing with the other pleased noises he made, almost feeling like he might scream from the feeling of Sparky's warm, soft tongue on his most sensitive area. The dog lapped at the area harder and faster, licking up pre-cum and love juices galore.

The human writhed in heavenly bliss as he tried to suppress his quiet screams, his body and mind melting into putty under Sparky's love-making, sweat dripping down his body now. The love he felt for his pet was now infinite and never-ending, unwavering.

He came quickly, and like Sparky's had before him, his body exploded in one final intense burst of pleasure, and then it was over. He lay there, panting hard and fast, eyes closed as he waited for his body to re-energize itself.

"I can lick you in other places too, if you want." Sparky whispered into his ear as he put a paw on Timmy's backside to emphasize his point.

The child gave a sound of acknowledgement. "I'm okay. That's not necessary."

"Suit yourself." Sparky replied, licking Timmy's face. "I need to go get something in Fairy World, anyway. Will you be okay here while I'm gone?"

"Yes. I'm just going to sleep for a while."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be joining you soon. Stay safe, I worry about you." The fairy dog said as he hugged him close, disappearing in a bright cloud of fairy dust, leaving Timmy alone to rest.

He crawled into his new bed and pulled the covers over himself, snuggling into the pillows as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking of Sparky.


End file.
